


In Case of Emergency

by Pechat



Category: Crossing Wires (Podcast)
Genre: Broken Bones, Broken Nails, Gen, Menstruation, Post-Apocalypse, Solitude, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pechat/pseuds/Pechat
Summary: “In case of a major trauma or injury, a fracture, or broken bone, is possible.”Some things break. Some people work their best to fix things.





	In Case of Emergency

It cracks and splits, which leaves me shocked for a second there.

“In case of a major trauma or injury, a fracture, or broken bone, is possible.”

It's okay. It's just a nail. I must have hit my desk? I know it happened now because of the sensation, but I have no idea how it happened. I check it while I keep talking. I've known that speech by heart ever since I've worked as a first responder instructor during college. I took it seriously.

“It requires medical attention.”

The corner of my broken nail is sharp. I can try to ignore it for a while, but I might hurt myself. I may have access to a lot of medical equipment, but taking care of yourself is vital if you want to be able to take care of others.

“Unless the location of the patient is an immediate danger, do not move them.”

There's no one else than me taking care of the clinic. I'm alone here. I haven't heard of any clinic in town that still has personnel.

“While it isn't always possible to know if the bone is broken or not, some symptoms make it easier to assess.”

I haven't heard of any survivors to the shitty apocalypse either...

“The limb or joint appears deformed.”

I hope there are survivors other than me. I hope they don't need my help. I hope that if there are ones who need my help that they will come here. Or at least listen to my advice.

“The extremity of the injured limb is numb or bluish at the tip.”

Please listen to my advice.

“The bone has pierced the skin.”

But I need a file now. There should be one somewhere in the clinic? Maybe at the receptionist desk? The girls had nice nails, maybe they kept manicure tools there. Wish I had thought of having, like, a travel kit or something similar in my purse. That and pads. Next period will be a mess.

“If there is bleeding, apply pressure to the wound with a sterile bandage.”

I need to get that done now. Get out of my bubble before I forget time. I get like that when I'm in the script. It's like a loop. I say what I know and someone will hear it. Someone will learn it. Someone will live thanks to it. That is what drives me to go on.

“Immobilize the injured area as is. Do not try to realign the bone. Or push the bone back in.”

I wonder if scissors would do? Probably not, they're all too big. I'll probably end up hurting myself more than with a nail scratch. This sucks. But not as much as not having any personnel in the clinic. Not as much as not having one patient in the clinic.

“A splint to the area above and below the fracture sites will help the patient. Padding the splints can help reduce discomfort.”

I should be happy there are no patients, except instead it terrifies me. Where are everybody? Are they alive? Are they okay? “Please, please be okay. Come to the clinic on the corner of…”

I'm just rambling now, not even saying my script. Shit. I need to stop. I need a nail clipper or something. I need to take a drink. I need to stay hydrated. I need...

“To reduce pain and limit swelling, apply ice packs wrapped in a towel, piece of cloth, or other material delicately over the fractured area. Don't apply ice directly to the skin.”

I need someone to talk to.

“If the person feels faint or is breathing in short, rapid breaths, remember your ABC and lay the person down with the head slightly lower than the trunk. If possible, elevate the legs too… Oh nice. There's a nail care set and a whole packet of tampons under the receptionist desk. Guess this is my lucky day.”

Only thing missing now is someone...

 

_ksshhhhh "Oh nice..." kissh-ksshhhhh "...lucky…” ksshhhhh_


End file.
